Scarf and Boxers
by PaperFox19
Summary: A Christmas fic, It's Christmas and snow is about, Kenichi has made a special gift for Takeda, a phone call later makes a very special Christmas for Kenichi. Warning Yaoi: Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Muscle

Pairing: Kenichi/Takeda

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Scarf and Boxers

It's Christmas and snow is about, Kenichi has made a special gift for Takeda, a phone call later makes a very special Christmas for Kenichi.

Snow had covered the entire town, people were shoveling their side walks, others were walking the streets looking for gifts for those they cared about. People were filled with Christmas cheer, even the Masters of Ryozanpaku were in full swing of celebration. Apachai was building a giant snow man, Sakaki was drinking his special Christmas booze, Kensei and Elder were dressed as Santa Claus, Shigure was sharpening candy canes and throwing them at a board and made a Christmas tree design, Akisame was sculpting holiday figures, and Miu was dressed as an elf. Kenichi, oh he was shoveling the grounds, the entire estate.

Kenichi was exhausted not just from the training and shoveling, he's been busy making gifts for all his friends, yes even Niijima. Akisame approved it as a training exercise, he read and practiced different arts and was able to make wonderful gifts. It was Christmas Eve and with his training done, Kenichi took off delivering his gifts.

He had made good time and had passed out nearly all his gifts. He finally found the last person he had to give a gift to, Takeda Ikki. "Sup Kenichi?"

"Hey Takeda, I made you something for Christmas." He revealed a small bundle and gave it to Takeda. The bluenette blushed, "Oh man I didn't get you anything, you're making me blush."

This made Kenichi blush. "Quit it, you're my friend and I made it myself. I didn't know what you wanted so I went with the basics." Takeda opened the bundle and was amazed at the wonderful scarf inside, it looked professionally done, it was mostly green, with red edges and dark blue designs as snowflakes.

"You made this?" He asked amazed.

"Yeah I read a book about it, it took a lot of practice but I hoped I made something you would like." Kenichi was smiling, and Takeda felt the soft fabric. "I have to get going, I'll see you later, if you have any ideas on something specific you want for Christmas just let me know." The brunette walked away and left Takeda to his thoughts.

'I can't believe he made this for me, no one has ever made something for me.' He put the scarf on and it was so warm. He wanted to do something for Kenichi, but it was far too late to get him something and when it came to making things he sucked.

"Man I can't believe I didn't think of getting him anything." Takeda grumbled, then an idea came to mind, it caused him to blush but he was for it.

That night a little after midnight

Kenichi's phone began to ring waking the boy up. "Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Hey Kenichi…"

"Takeda?"

"Yeah" He checked the time on his phone.

"It's really late, is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine, I wanted you to come over, now."

"I…um…"

"Please, consider it I really need to see you it's important."

"Ok I'll be there."

"Good I'll text you the address." The call ended and Kenichi received a text message. He threw on his coat and boots and followed the directions to Takeda's apartment. He knocked on the door and when the door opened Kenichi nearly passed out from a bloody nose.

Takeda had opened the door wearing nothing but the scarf Kenichi made him, and a pair of boxers, special Christmas boxers, they were red with a big green bow over the crotch. "Hey Kenichi." He gave Kenichi a smirk that had worked on girls, some would call it his sexy smirk.

Kenichi blushed, his whole face turned beat red. "Takeda what is this?"

"I know what I want for Christmas." He said and he pulled the surprised boy inside. Takeda wrapped his arms around him and ground his crotch against Kenichi. Takeda knew he was in dangerous waters, but he wanted this, he wanted Kenichi he just hoped he wanted him back.

The young fighter slowly snapped out of his daze and he took the time to look at his nearly naked body. Takeda was built, he could make girls swoon just from walking around without a shirt, and here he was standing before him with only a pair of boxers between them. His manhood pulsed in his pants and Takeda felt it.

"I thought long and hard about what I could get you for Christmas, the only thing I have that means anything to me is my body. So I offer it to you, do you want me Kenichi?" Takeda asked rubbing his confined arousal against Kenichi's.

Kenichi couldn't believe what he was hearing, Takeda one of the hottest guys in school actually wanted him, a small part of him thought he was dreaming. He ran his hands over Takeda's torso, he felt his muscles and Takeda shivered a bit. 'Please don't push me away.' The hands came up to play with his nipples, whether they were hard from arousal or the cold it didn't matter, having Kenichi play with them felt so good.

Takeda's hands were itching to touch the boy before him, but it was his decision to see if he wanted him. Kenichi looked at Takeda and then down at his pulsing bulge. "So you're my present?" He asked, and Takeda nodded, his hands slid down Takeda's body to grab the boxers. "Then I want to unwrap you." With a firm tug the boxers came down and Takeda's hard 6.5 inch cock sprang up, slapping his abs and making the boxer moan. "I've never gotten such a present before, I love it!" Kenichi took hold of his cock and began to playfully stroke it, Takeda had jerked off before but this felt so much better.

Kenichi took things a step forward and he kissed Takeda. 'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!' Kenichi's kiss was so good, his tongue danced sinfully with his own and it made his knees go weak. His cock pulsed in Kenichi's hand and he shot his load, his cum sprayed all over Kenichi's pants. "Where…did…you…learn to…kiss…like that?" Takeda panted out.

"I read it in a book 101 Kissing Tricks and Techniques. I wanted my first kiss to be special." Kenichi said, the most adorable blush stained his cheeks.

'That was his first kiss?! He gave me his first kiss!' He thought happily and he traced his lips with his fingers. Takeda decided to up the ante, he dropped to his knees and he dropped Kenichi's soiled pants to the floor and he was surprised when Kenichi's hard cock sprang up and tapped his cheek. He looked up at Kenichi and grinned. "What? So I don't where underwear when I go to bed, it's a common thing."

"Not complaining, besides I think he likes me." He kissed the tip of Kenichi's cock, and he trailed kisses along Tsukune's length, he was at least 7 inches maybe a bit more. He ran his tongue along the underside, earning a shuddering moan from Kenichi. Takeda fondled the boy's balls and waited for the first droplets of pre cum to form, when they did Takeda licked the head getting his first taste of Kenichi, he liked it!

He gave the head a proper tongue bath, he swirled his tongue over and around the head, he enjoyed every moan of pleasure he gained, and it got his own little man to stand at attention once more. He decided to go in for the kill, he took Kenichi's cock into his mouth, he went slow so he wouldn't choke but in no time he consumed the full thing, he buried his nose in Kenichi's pubes moaning as the smell of his musky arousal filled his senses. He couldn't stop himself he reached down with his left hand and began playing with his own dripping cock.

Kenichi moaned as Takeda bobbed his head, sucking his cock with such skill it felt amazing. When he went down on his cock he devoured it taking it all the way down each time, and when he pulled back he ran his tongue along the underside, Kenichi really liked that. Kenichi felt heat overflow from his body and his cock began to swell. "Takeda I'm gonna cum!" He moaned and Takeda pulled back to the tip, with his right hand he pumped Kenichi, the brunette bucked and he came spilling his seed into Takeda's mouth.

The taste was strong and Takeda drank it all down, before he pulled away he cleaned Kenichi's cock head giving it swipes of his tongue. Drinking Kenichi down had a effect on the boxer as well, his cock pulsed and he spilled his seed all over the floor. While Takeda was still basking in the after glow of his release Kenichi removed his coat and night shirt so he was equally naked.

He brought the boxer up and took him to his bedroom. "So what now?"

"Now it's up to you, me personally I'd like you to join me in bed."

"That sounds good." Kenichi joined Takeda in bed, the bluenette undid his scarf and shared it with Kenichi. They embraced each other, pressing their naked bodies together. Kenichi gasped when feeling Takeda's feet press against him. "You're feet are cold, here!" He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them. "You are still so reckless I can't have my new boyfriend get a cold."

"Boyfriend? I like the sound of that." Takeda kissed Kenichi and the brunette kissed back. They made out and when their cocks rose to the challenge they frotted hungrily. Kenichi grabbed his ass and fondled his firm cheeks, bringing their bodies closer. They reached their climax together their cum splashing between their bodies, and they fell asleep both wrapped in each other's arms. It was their best Christmas ever and there was many more to come.

End


End file.
